Heretofore, when a wall or the plaster thereof has been damaged or scratched or gouged or wherein it was desired to change the appearance thereof, such wall was resurfaced to repair damage and, thereafter a coat of paint or wallpaper applied thereto. The repairing, painting and/or wallpapering of a wall was long, tedious and expensive.